Change of Plans
by PassionForGrey
Summary: *One-shot* Christian drops out of Harvard to start his company. His father refuses to give him the startup money unless he goes back to school and completes his degree. Will he go back to Harvard or will he attend another school to finally get the money he needs? Will he meet someone that will change his life forever? AU/OOC/HEA *I do not own the FSoG Characters*


_**AN: This will be only a one-shot. This idea came into my head a few days ago, and I decided to type it up.**_

 _ **Christian is OOC and he is the same age as Ana to fit the story. Please excuse any mistakes.**_

 _ **I will be updating my other stories hopefully next week, starting with Doubled Devotion.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **October 2009**_

"What do you want out of these sessions, Christian?"

"I don't know," I murmur while staring down at the beige colored carpet.

"Do you want to talk more about why you are here at this point in your life?"

I shrug pathetically while keeping my eyes on the carpet. My hair is falling into my eyes causing me to run my left hand through the strands to try to keep them out of my eyes. I place my hand back on my leg, and the good doctor and I sit there in silence.

What do I want right now? I have no idea. I don't know where to go from here. I don't know how to move forward with my life.

Six months ago, after attending Harvard University for two years, I dropped out to try to start my company. I had the business plan drafted so my father could look it over.

My dad wasn't too happy that I decided to drop out of Harvard since it was his dream for me to follow in his footsteps, and become a lawyer.

I never wanted to be a lawyer, but I wanted to make him happy, so I agreed to go to Harvard. I thought that when I got there, would figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I know I didn't want to be stuck in a cubicle in some crappy company for the rest of my life.

I didn't want to have anyone telling me what to do. I sat down and made a list of what I wanted to accomplish.

I wanted to help people. I wanted to help failing companies into succeed again.

So after endless classes, and late night studying, my business plan emerged, and I finally had it typed up on paper.

When I got back to Seattle, I sat down with my father and handed my business plan over to him. He was awed and impressed with my presentation. He said so himself, but after he had read all the pages, he set it down on his desk and stapled his fingers in front of him and stared at me impassively.

" _What do you think dad?" I said nervously._

" _It is magnificent son," he said with a small smile._

 _I smile and run my hand through my hair and released a breath._

" _So, I would only need $100,000 to start with and-," I start to say, but he holds his hand up to stop me from talking._

" _Son, you have an excellent plan here, but that doesn't mean that you should start this right now. I understand that this is what you want to do with your life, but son, you need to go back to school first, and then you can start this company." He explains._

 _I sit straight up in the armchair and frown deeply at him. "Dad, I don't want to go back to school. I feel like I am wasting away there. I know everything they are teaching me already, and I don't want to spend another two years of my life sitting in a classroom," I plead with him to understand my reasoning for dropping out of school._

" _Son, you need a college diploma. What happens when this plan of yours somehow doesn't work out? What would you do then?" he sighs._

" _It will work out. Don't you have faith in me?" I say frustrated._

" _Of course I have faith in you, Christian. There is not a shadow of doubt in my mind that you will succeed in anything you put your mind to. I just want what is best for you, and that is a Harvard education. I'm sorry, Christian, but your mother and I will not give you money to start this company. We want you to go back to school, and afterward, we will give you that money, but not before."_

After my dad had told me that they weren't giving me the startup money I needed, I bolted out of his study and slammed the door. That weekend, I got drunk and stayed in my room day after day not having the plan to go back to school.

I had no plan really. All I wanted to do was stay home, get wasted and sulk. I didn't want to go back to school. I didn't want to go back there and finish my degree. I wanted to start my own company and move on with my life.

I needed that money, but the problem was I couldn't get that sort of money. I had one who would lend me the money. I couldn't get a loan because a bank wouldn't give a 20-year-old Harvard dropout a $100,000 business loan.

The only option was to go back to school and spend the next two years being miserable.

I didn't want to do that. For six months, I have stayed home and not really doing anything but drinking and the occasional Friday movie with my little sister Mia.

I'm stuck. I don't know what to do. I refuse to go back to Harvard, and I don't want to work unless I have my own company.

"Christian?"

Doctor Flynn brings me out of my thoughts. I look up, and he is staring at me intently.

"Where were you, Christian?" he takes off his glasses and places them on his notebook.

"I was thinking of the day I gave my father my business plan," I shrug.

"How did that go?" he asks while writing something down in his notebook.

"Not well. Carrick wouldn't give me the money," I huff and run my hands down my ripped jeans.

"How do you feel about that?"

I snort and roll my eyes at that great shrink question. "Pissed."

"Understandable. Is that all?"

"Yes," I stare out of the window.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before I sigh and run my hand through my hair again.

"I decided to come to a session to get some advice," I murmur and ball my hands into fists on my lap.

"What sort of information are you looking for?" Flynn asks while putting his glasses back on and staring at me impassively.

"On what I should do," I clear my throat.

"What you should do? Can you be more specific?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Should I go back to Harvard?" I snap.

"I can't answer that. Only you can make that decision on your own. Do you want to go back to Harvard?" he writes something down.

"No, I want to start my company," I hiss.

"Your father already stated that in order for you to get the money you need, you would need to go back and finish your degree," he says pointedly.

"I know that! I don't want to go back to Harvard," I snap getting more frustrated as the minutes pass by.

He stares at me intently for a few minutes making me squirm uncomfortable under his watchful gaze. His intelligent brown eyes are accessing me carefully.

"What about another school?" he says smoothly.

I frown at that question. _Another school?_

"What do you mean?" I say confused.

"Your father said you needed to finish school, what about attending somewhere else other than Harvard?" he shrugs.

"Why would I do that? I already stated I didn't want to go back to school," I say dumbfounded.

"You told me you didn't want to go back to Harvard. Why is that?" he puts down his pen and stares at me.

I frown and open and close my mouth a few times not knowing what to say. I don't want to go back to Harvard. I don't want to go back there because…because…I…

"I don't know," I say frustrated and clench my fists.

"Think about it, Christian. Why are you so against going back to Harvard?"

"I don't know," I yell.

Flynn doesn't even flinch at my sudden outburst. I close my eyes tightly and shake my head. _What the fuck?_ I open my eyes and stare out of the window once more.

I have been seeing Doctor Flynn since I was sixteen years old. I started seeing him after my mother's friend; Elena tried to seduce me when I was fifteen.

She kissed me and then slapped me. She showed me her dungeon right afterward and told me she wanted to train me to be her submissive. Scared the hell out of me to be honest. After my past with the pimp and the abuse I suffered, I didn't want that to happen to me again. I didn't want to be beaten again.

After I told her no, she basically told me to keep my mouth shut, and if I told anyone, that they would send me away. She said that nobody would believe me. I yelled at her and told her I would tell my mother and father anyway even though I had doubts since Elena was my mom's best friend. _She would believe her own son, right?_

She laughed at me and told me that Grace revealed all about my past to her and said that nobody would ever love me. That I was unlovable, and the only reason why the adopted me, was that they felt sorry for me.

Her words hurt, even though I didn't want to believe her lies. She still got to me. She knew I was an insecure kid, and that I had problems due to my younger years, and she used that knowledge against me. She knew the right buttons to push.

My self-esteem was already low by that point. I had no friends, and I wasn't very sociable during school. I hated her.

Her words hurt to the point where I just wanted to end everything. After I had that razor blade in my hand, I stared at myself in the mirror and didn't like what I saw. Sure I was a good-looking kid, but looks didn't mean anything.

My parents of course, believed me, and Elena was sent to prison for molesting other teens, but I couldn't look past what she said to me.

I couldn't take the emptiness I saw in my eyes that day. I hated feeling helpless.

Tears leaked from my eyes as I stared down at that razor and dropped it in the sink and sank down on the floor and balled my eyes out.

I didn't want to end my life. It scared me that I was that close to hurting myself. I told my parents, and they bought me to Doctor Flynn. I have been in therapy since then.

I thought that Flynn could help me figure out what I wanted to do. _What do I want to do?_

 _I don't want to go to Harvard._

 _I don't want to be a lawyer._

 _I want to follow my own dream._

 _Why do I not want to go to Harvard?_

I look up, and Flynn is still staring at me impassively, waiting for my answer. I sit up straight and blurt out without even thinking, "I don't want to follow in his footsteps."

My eyes widen, and my mouth drops open in shock.

Flynn smiles and picks up his pen and writes something down in his notebook.

"I want to be my own person. I want to start this company, and I want to succeed," I list out what I want to do.

He smirks and takes off his glasses and puts his pen down. "Looks like you have a plan then."

"How do you do that?" I shake my head bemused.

"What is that?" he cocks his head to the side.

"You know… what shrinks do?" I gesture towards him.

Flynn chuckles and crosses his legs. "We can't give you the answers. You need to come up with your own conclusions. My job is to help you with your thought process, Christian. To listen to what you have to say, and examine it bit by bit. I'm here to listen to you, whatever you need, I am here to help you." He smiles politely, and I give him a weak smile back.

"Where do you think you want to go?" he asks.

I shrug and lean forward. "I don't know. Maybe stay closer to home. Mia always missed me while I was gone, so maybe there is a university here that I can attend?"

"Washington State University is an excellent school. Have you thought about that one?" he says while writing.

"Not really," I frown.

"Well, why don't you look into what programs they offer, I do believe they have business administration," he shrugs nonchalantly.

I nod distractedly at what he is telling me. "WSU," I say in contemplation.

Flynn nods and smiles, "WSU."

* * *

 _ **January 2010**_

"Next in line, please."

I walk up to the window, "What is your name?"

"Christian Grey," I say to the administration lady.

"Welcome to Washington State University, Mr. Grey. Here is your semester schedule, and our welcome packet that includes the university map," she smiles and hands me all my information after checking my ID.

"Thank you," I smile and turn around to head to my first class which is another economics class.

I fill in with the other students and sit down on one of the rows of tables that sits in front of a big white projection screen. I sigh and place my backpack on the floor. _Another year of school._

I had no choice but to go back to school so I can graduate and start my company. I hate that I would have to wait two more years, but I don't have a choice. If I want the money, then I need to finish my degree.

I didn't want to go back to Boston, so I decided to look into WSU Vancouver. Carrick was disappointed that I didn't want to go back to Harvard, but he was relieved that I decided to go back to school at all.

They gave me their approval and paid for the rest of my tuition. I was able to transfer all of my credits, and I was able to start back where I left off over six months ago.

I take out my apple laptop and set it up on the desk in front of me. The class files up with more students as the class is about to start. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. The professor walks to the front just as everyone starts to sit down in their seats.

I power up my laptop, and just when I am about to open up Microsoft Word, a commotion at the door causes me to look up from the screen.

I shoot out of my seat when I see a small brown-haired girl fall to her knees in the entrance of the classroom causing some of the students to laugh.

I make it over to the girl and take hold of her slim shoulders and help her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" I say in concern.

The girl hasn't picked up her head yet. So I study her small frame. She is wearing blue skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt and black and white chucks. Her unruly brown hair is up in a messy ponytail, and she still hasn't looked at me.

I look around us, and all the students are not paying us any attention anymore. The professor points to our seats to tell us that we need to sit down. I am about to respond to him, but a beautiful angelic voice makes me freeze.

"Yes, thank you."

I slowly move my head towards her and immediately see bright blue embarrassed eyes staring back at me. _Holy crap!_

There are no words to describe the girl who stands self-consciously in front of me.

She's stunning. Gorgeous. Out of this world beautiful. I could go on and on at how attractive this girl is.

I realize I have not said anything and I am still touching her shoulders. I withdraw my hands and run my hand through my hair nervously. She blushes and looks down at her feet.

"Do you want to sit?" I gesture to the seat next to mine.

"Sure," she murmurs shyly and adjusts her backpack that is laying on her dainty shoulder.

I let her walk in front of me, and my eyes immediately stray to her perfect ass. I accidently let out a small moan, causing her to whip her head back and look at me confused. I look away embarrassed at caught ogling her.

"Ss-orry," I stutter pathetically.

She frowns and shrugs innocently and then goes to sit down at the seat next to mine.

I roll my eyes at myself. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

I sit down and try to ignore the sudden bulge in my pants. I push my chair up close to my body so that nobody can see me adjusting myself under the table. I scoot my chair back and clear my throat. I look over at the goddess next to me. She is already staring at me.

I blush when she suddenly giggles and looks down at my pants then back to the table. My eyes widen, and I blush harder when I realize she caught me adjusting myself under the table. _Shit!_

"I…I-had an itch," I stutter once more. _What the Fuck?!_

"Okay," she giggles again, and her own blush spreads throughout her face.

I need to change the subject because I have already embarrassed myself enough today.

"I'm Christian," I blurt out.

She looks up at me and then bites her lip. My eyes go to her mouth, and I swallow hard. She releases her lip and gives me a shy smile.

"I'm Ana," she says shyly.

I smile brightly, and she reciprocates. We both sit back, and we both listen to the professor who is reading out loud from our economics textbook.

We steal glances at each other throughout the whole class and smile whenever our eyes meet.

I think I am going to like this University.

* * *

 _ **Valentine's Day 2010**_

"Will you be my valentine?" I say to myself in the mirror.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I scowl in frustration at myself. _What am I in high school?_

I roll my eyes and run my hand through my hair in frustration.

It has been over a month since I met Ana, and it has been pure bliss ever since.

After that day in class, we have spent all our extra time together. We left class and went our separate ways but not until giving each other our phone numbers. We made plans to meet up that night for drinks.

It was incredible getting to know her that night. We both met at a student bar and talked until closing. She told me all about her life and talked about her parents. Where she grew up, her parents' divorce, her father dying when she was a day old. She told me about her mother and her antics, and her new marriage to her step-father, Bob.

I told her about my first four years of life, my birth-mother, the pimp, my adoption, and what happened with Elena when I was fifteen. I usually do not volunteer that information, but I felt like I could tell her anything. She is the kind of person who would judge you or tell you how fucked up the situation was. She just listened to what I had to say.

After driving her home, which so happens to be in the same duplex apartments that I live in, I walked her to her door, and we both said goodnight.

Since I don't have any other friends, we usually spent time with her friends Kate and Jose.

Jose…that guy is a douche bag. I can tell he wants in Ana's panties. Every time we all hangout, he shoots daggers at me the whole time. He wants her, and he tries everything to get her to notice him.

The fucker actually thinks he has a chance with her when obviously she doesn't like him like that. I even told her that he wanted her, but she laughed and said that she doesn't feel the same way and that she already told him that she didn't want anything other than friendship with him.

I guess the idiot is still holding out hope that her feelings will change for him. I know they won't, but there is still a part of me that thinks that she won't feel the same way towards me either.

That we are both stuck in the friend zone.

Yes, I like Ana. A lot. I dream about her, and she is the first thing I think about every morning when I wake up. She makes me happy. She makes me laugh and above all, she makes me feel alive for the first time in my life.

I haven't told her my feelings. I always chicken out when I am close to telling her how I feel, but not today.

I plan to ask her out tonight. Since Ana, Kate, Jose and I are all single, we plan to go out to a club for Valentine's Day. I hope that changes for Ana and myself. I wish to call her my girlfriend when the night is over.

I walk out of the bathroom, and go into my room and get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone, a dark blue blazer and brown dress shoes. I comb my hair back and take a deep breath.

I walk out of my bedroom and pick up the chocolates and the roses that I bought for Ana and head out of the door.

Since we only live a few duplex down from each other, it doesn't take long to reach her front door. I knock suddenly nervous and try to take a deep breath to calm myself.

I smile when the door swings open, but my smile instantly vanishes when the fucker, Jose answers the door instead of Ana.

"Oh, it's you," he spits out and walks away.

I roll my eyes and walk in the door. I close it and look around Kate and Ana's apartment.

I always like coming to their place. It's always nice and tidy compared to my messy one. I curse under my breath when I see Jose flop down on their sofa. _Why the hell is he here already?_

I place the chocolates and roses on their coffee table and sit down on the opposite armchair.

"Where is Ana?" I ask looking around for them, but there are nowhere in sight.

"Getting dressed," he rolls his eyes and continues to look at his phone.

I snort and cross my arms over my chest. _Fucker._

Jose scowls when he sees what I bought for Ana. "You honestly think that Ana will go out with you?"

"I have no doubt asswhipe," I hiss.

"You're pathetic. Ana is mine, don't you forget it," he growls and points at me.

I grit my teeth, and before I can lunge at the fucker, we see Ana and Kate emerge from her room.

My mouth drops open at the beauty in front of me. She is wearing a sexy red and black lace floral mini dress with black lace high-heels. Her makeup and hair are flawless, and she is holding a long black coat since it's still pretty cold outside.

She sees me looking at her up and down, and she smiles shyly at me.

"Hi, Christian," she murmurs. A blush spreads on her cheeks causing me to beam at her.

"Hi," I say, and I am about to walk over to her so I can kiss her cheek, but Jose beats me to it.

"You look sensational," Jose says as he kisses her cheek.

My blood boils, and I grit my teeth.

"Thanks, Jose," she says with a weak smile and then looks over at me nervously.

"Here, this is for you," he smiles as he gives her a single white rose.

I close my eyes suddenly hurt when she smiles at him. _Fuck._

I run my hand through my hair and open my eyes. Kate is staring at me sympathetically, and I look away immediately wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Are we ready to go?" Kate says as she picks up her clutch from the kitchen table.

We all nod, and Ana starts to walk towards me. She stops when she spots the roses and chocolates that I got for her that are sitting on the coffee table.

"Are those for me?" Ana points to them and smiles.

I clear my throat and look up at her hopeful blue eyes. "There for both of you, actually," I give her a tight smile.

Her face falls, and I feel like an asshole. "Thanks, Christian. That is very sweet of you," Kate beams and takes the roses and puts them in some water.

I give her a weak smile and Ana nods sadly at me. "Let's go," Kate cheers and jabs Ana in the side and walks her out.

Jose smirks at me and follows them out of the apartment. I growl and head out of the apartment suddenly hoping that the night gets better.

Three hours later, and things haven't looked up.

We're at the club, and were all sitting here drinking and talking.

Ana and I hardly talked all night; she has been dancing with Kate most of the time. Ana has tried to strike up a conversation with me multiple times, but I have been given her one-word answers. So she gave up thirty minutes ago.

I can't seem to stop thinking about earlier. The way she smiles at the fucker, makes me think that maybe she does secretly like him. That she just said that she didn't like him like that just to spare my feelings.

I am hurt that she spends the next twenty minutes talking and laughing with the fucker. I know I shouldn't feel that way because she has been trying to hang out with me, and I am the one who is giving her the cold shoulder.

I just can't seem to forget the way that made me feel. That they were on a date, and I was just the third wheel. I know that Kate is here with us, but she has been doing her own thing, talking to everyone and having fun. She is at ease with herself, and being single and alone on the day of love doesn't bother her.

I wish I could feel that way. I wish I could just forget about Ana and the way she makes me feel and mingle with someone else.

The problem is, I don't want anyone else. I want Ana, but the ways things are going, she may not want the same things I want.

Maybe she _does_ want Jose. The thought is painful, and my mood sinks lower than it already is.

Jose suddenly stands up, and Ana reluctantly stands up with him.

I sit straight up, my heart beating out of my chest when Ana turns to me and tells me that she is going to dance with Jose.

My heart sinks more when they walk away from the table. Ana looks back at me and bites her lip nervously before walking further away from me.

They start to dance, but Ana suddenly looks uncomfortable. I slump forward when Kate joins them and starts to dance ridiculously causing Ana to laugh out loud. Ana loosens up and dances with the three of them having a good time without me.

Tears prick to my eyes when I sit there all alone at the table. My biggest fear has come true. She doesn't want me, and the realization is painful. She didn't want more with me; she probably just sees me as a friend.

It's then I decide just to leave. They are having a good time, so I should just leave them to their night. I stand up and walk towards Ana. She laughs and then stops when she sees me walk towards her.

"Hey, I'm going to go," I shout to her over the blaring music.

"Go? Why?" she frowns.

I shrug and tell her I will see her later. She tries to take hold of my arm, but I shrug away and give her a sad smile.

"I'll see you later," I say as I walk away.

She yells after me, but I don't respond or look back, I just walk away and try not to break down.

* * *

I open my apartment door and then close it. I take off my shoes and head to my bedroom. I get dressed into some pajama pants and a shirt and walk over to my desk that I keep in my living room.

I open my textbook and start to read trying to get my mind off of tonight's disaster. I hoped to come home and have a new girlfriend, but it didn't turn out that way.

I wanted to tell Ana how I felt, but I know that she wanted him instead. I have no one to blame but myself. If I told her how I felt before tonight, then she wouldn't have hung out with him all night long.

She would have been mine, and not his.

He won. He got the girl, and I am sitting here alone and heartbroken with no one to share Valentine's Day with.

I wipe my face and curse at myself for being a pussy and crying like a little girl. I hate feeling like this. It hurts, just like the whole Elena situation.

I lay my head down on the desk and try not to think of Elena's words that no one will ever love me.

" _You're unlovable. No one will ever love you."_

The words echo inside of my head over and over again. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to block out her words and her laughter.

I am about to head to my bathroom, but before those dark thoughts of hurting myself come to the surface, the doorbell rings. I stop walking and then automatically head to the front door.

I frown and unlock and open the door. My mouth drops open when I see Ana standing there with a look of determination.

"I like you," she suddenly blurts out.

I stand there dumbfounded. _She likes me?_

"What?"

"I like you. I always have," she says breathlessly.

The next thing she does surprises the hell out of me.

She lunges at me then kisses me.

I gasp at her assault causing her tongue to push its way into my mouth.

After a few seconds of shock, I kiss her back with passion. I slam the door with my foot and walk her towards my bedroom.

I lay her down on my bed, and I break our kiss. I put my hands on the side of her head and stare down at her. She is panting, with a look of lust in her blue eyes.

She runs her hands up my chest and back down again. I moan at the sensation and close my eyes.

"Make love to me," she whispers.

My eyes fly open, and I stare down at her baffled at what she just said.

"I…I-havent," I stutter.

"You haven't what?" she frowns.

"I haven't done that before," I reveal to her.

"Me either. I want you to be my first," she whispers shyly at me.

My eyes widen, and my mouth drops open. _She's a virgin?_

"Are you a-," I stop when she leans up and kisses me.

"Yes. Are you?" she asks while rubbing my chest with her hand.

I swallow hard and nod my head. She bites her lip and leans up and kisses me once more. I moan into her mouth, and we make out for a while until we can't take it much longer.

I sit up and lean over and take out a condom from my side table.

"Where did you get those?" she says breathlessly.

"From the store. I was hoping you would be my first too," I say shyly while holding up the condom.

"Yes," she says shyly back.

I bite my lip, and we undress each other slowly.

I kiss her all over her body. I spread her legs, and she pants underneath me. I fumble with the condom wrapper, and she tries not to giggle. I stop and try to calm down. I feel like an idiot for being this nervous, but surely everyone is this way on their first time?

I finally get the condom on my erection and stare down at her. She is staring at me while panting. She nods at me to continue. I put her legs around my waist, and I hesitate before I guide my cock into her opening.

She moans and then closes her eyes tightly when I break her hymen. I throw my head back, and my mouth drops open at the feel of her wrapped around me. I open my eyes and lean down to kiss her tears away.

"Are you okay?" I say in concern.

"Yes, please move. Make me yours," she pleads with me.

"I already am yours," I pant as I start to thrust, and she moans in pleasure.

Soon we find our rhythm and it doesn't take long before we are both cumming hard and screaming each other's name.

I fall on top of her and shake my head at what we just did. I open my eyes and stare down at her in wonder and awe. She smiles, and I kiss her forehead.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I whisper into her hair.

I decide to bite the bullet and ask her. I want her, and I hope she feels the same. She freezes which makes me nervous. I sit up, and she is beaming at me

"I thought you'd never ask," she giggles.

I smile, and she bites her lip. "Is that a yes?" I ask once again nervous.

"Yes," she murmurs.

I gasp and then start to laugh and kiss her with everything I have.

"Oh, Ana. You make me so happy," I smile and kiss all over her face.

"Ditto."

She smiles and my whole world revivifies a shade brighter.

* * *

 _ **May 2011**_

"Are you ready?" I ask Ana who is still standing by her mirror trying to prepare for graduation.

"Almost," she says distractedly.

I roll my eyes and smirk at her.

Today we are graduating WSU. It has been a long road to get to this moment, but it has all been worth it. Especially with Ana by my side.

Ana and I have been going out for over a year now, and we are still blissfully happy and going strong.

The rest of our time at WSU have been perfect. Little drama, tons of homework, and night after night of endless passion with the women I love.

A few weeks after we first made love, we both said those three little words to each other. I knew I loved Ana, and wanting to spend the rest of my life with her. I knew she felt the same way, and she did.

It's been a good experience, but I am looking forward to the next stage of our life together.

I am planning to ask Ana to marry me tonight. I already got Ray's permission a few months back when we drove down to see him in Montesano one weekend.

Throughout our time together, I met her mother and step-father, Bob, when we planned a summer trip to Georgia earlier this year. She met my parents a few months after we started dating last year.

Grace and Carrick love Ana, and that they couldn't be happier that I finally found someone.

Carrick gave me the startup money to start my company after my last final last week. I couldn't believe it. I knew he said he was going to, but I thought he wouldn't give me the money until after the summer was over.

He told me that he was extremely proud of me and that he couldn't wait to give me the money, so they both decided to give it to me earlier than expected.

I couldn't thank then both enough for what they have done. I will always be incredibly grateful my parents for believing in me.

"Jose called me last night," Ana brings me out of my thoughts.

"Why?" I frown. _Why the hell would be he calling her?_

"He called to say that he met someone and that he wanted to extend his congratulations on graduating," she shrugs and continues putting on her makeup.

Jose left WSU six months after we started going out officially. He was in school for Engineering, but his passion was for photography. He decided to transfer to Seattle University to be closer to his father who was having medical problems. He wanted to be closer to him and to take care of him if something happens.

He still calls Ana from time to time to catch up, which bugs the fuck out of me, but in the end, I got the girl, so I let it go. They are friends, and I need to learn that she is going to have guy friends. They knew each other for a long time before I came into the picture, so I needed to learn to respect their friendship.

To be honest, I was happy that he was leaving. He was still pissed and hurt that Ana started seeing me, but after a good talking to from Kate, he backed off and let Ana go.

I wasn't a fan of Kate when I first met her, but as time went on; she grew on me. She has been such a good and loyal friend to Ana, I let my dislike for her go. Her personality is annoying than most, but she's a good person deep down, and I am glad Ana has her for a friend.

"Ready. How do I look?" she spins around.

She is wearing a gray halter-neck dress. Her hair is in waves down to her breasts, and her makeup is light. She's breathtaking as usual.

"Your gorgeous baby," I smile and get up off our bed.

I moved into her apartment a few months ago. We wanted to live alone, but she didn't want to leave Kate, and we were graduating soon, so I decided to move into her apartment instead of Ana moving to mine. We couldn't sleep apart from each other, and we are usually either at my house or hers, but we were tired of going back and forth, so living together was the next option.

I take her into my arms and kiss her hair.

"Let's go graduate," I smile, and she beams back at me.

* * *

"Congratulations, Annie," Ray smiles as Ana hugs him before excepting a hug from her mother. Carla and Bob came down for graduation yesterday, and have been staying at the same hotel as my parents.

"Thank you, daddy," she giggles.

He kisses her hair, and she then goes around and hugs my family.

We are finally graduated, and all of us are going out to celebrate.

Kate and Elliot are standing next to me cuddled together while Kate's father talks business with Elliot. They have been going steady for the last six months. They met when Elliot came down to see me one weekend, and after a night of getting to know each other, they officially became an item.

I laugh at a joke that Elliot tells the group as Ana comes over and kisses my cheek.

I smile and take her into my arms. I look around at my family and smile. Carla is talking with my mother while Carrick and Bob are talking with Ray next to them about fishing. Mia is talking with Ethan, Kate's brother, and my grandparents are talking with a few of our professors.

I feel happy and at peace at this moment when I look around and see everyone happily chatting away with each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Ana smiles up at me.

I look down at her lovingly before I run my finger down her cheek softly.

"How happy I am," I whisper as I lean down and give her a gentle kiss.

"I am happy too," she whispers, and we both stare at each other.

I need to ask her. This is the perfect moment, and I can't wait any longer.

I let her go and drop down on one knee. She gasps and everyone suddenly stops talking and looks over at us. Grace gasps and her eyes glisten with tears. Everyone else beams at me. They knew that I was going to propose today.

I take her hand, and she starts to cry as she smiles down at me.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I say up to her.

She nods and yells, "Yes!"

I shoot up to my feet and take her into my arms and kiss her with everything I have. Everyone cheers around us, and I pay them no attention. I pick her up and spin her around while we both laugh and tears of joy run down our faces.

I stop spinning her and place my forehead on hers, and we stare at each other in absolute devotion.

"I love you, Christian. I will always love you," she weeps as she stares at me.

"I love you too, Ana. Forever," I whisper and kiss her once more.

Everyone continues to cheer around us as we hold each other.

My life was going nowhere almost two years ago. I didn't know what I wanted. I was lost on what I wanted to do with my life, but a decision to attend WSU was the best decision I could ever make.

It is where I found the love of my life.

It is where my life finally began.


End file.
